


Glimmering Darling

by sssail1280



Category: The Last Door
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>直到这里，这个故事，这趟漫长的路程才算开始。起初我认为那箱子是一切的开始，现在想来它只是一个提示，一个路标。它安静的，沉默的等待着，等着与故人相会的那一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmering Darling

**Author's Note:**

> 存稿丢了，所以这是从Lofter搬过来的。  
> 这cp有毒，我已经在这个冰窟窿里待了好几个月了，我竟然还掏得很爽。  
> 不知道填不填得完（。

　　2013年的春天，我生了一场大病。关于这场病我认为没什么好谈的，而且这与故事无关。我的主治医生告诉我，接下来我需要长时间的静养，少则一年，多则三年。正好在这之前我就已经对繁忙的工作和频繁的应酬感到了厌倦，我便兴高采烈的打点行装，回到了祖父的老宅。善良的老祖父已离世多年，离去之前他将这宅子给了我。这座老宅坐落在恬静乡间，院子里种了许多花木，这些年来疏于打理已经长疯了，不过我现在最不缺的就是时间。

　　第一天我将卧房和客厅粗略打扫一遍，开车买了足够多的食材堆满冰箱。这座宅子具体有多老我也不清楚，只知道它经历了多次修缮，保留了古典外貌的同时又巧妙添入了一些现代家具和电器。之后几天我把房子彻底打扫得干干净净，不过我没动庭院。修剪花木是一件技术活，我并不擅长于此，而且它们肆意生长的模样也别有一番美感。

　　书房里的一整面墙都被嵌入木板改成一个壮观的书架，书籍范围极其广泛。我的童年都是在老宅度过的，然而那时我对书本的兴趣还没有如今高昂，书架上的书我基本都没翻过。我坐在院子里的秋千上看了一本又一本，上个世纪的爱情小说，年代不详的民间怪谈，时代久远的传说故事，我毫无目的的翻看这些书籍，大部分都是翻完便忘，不过有些有趣的在无意间便烙在我脑海里。

　　大约过了一个月，我开始觉得有些无聊。乡间生活的节奏对一个城市人实在过于缓慢，新鲜劲和怀旧感一旦淡去便让我感到有些烦闷。

　　我打算折腾院子里这些漂亮的花木和香料。我在屋子里翻找许久，就连阁楼也找过了，却没找到园艺工具。我想了一会，忽然想起我搬进来这么久，还没进过地下室。我从小就对那间地下室有种难以言喻的畏惧，不是因为怕黑或者怕封闭空间，只是单纯的不想靠近。但现在我已经不是孩子了，一个年近四十的男人仍被莫名的畏惧支配，这未免太过可笑。

　　我不知道地下室的钥匙在哪里，好在门锁早已锈蚀，我轻轻松松的就撬了它。地下室里堆放了许多杂物，我一眼就看见了堆放在角落里的园艺工具，它们和锄草机依偎在一起。我抽出铲子和园艺剪刀，当啷一声，像是敲掉了什么。我凑过去看，原来在园艺工具后面还有一个黑胡桃木箱，上面的锁被铲子那一磕碰给磕掉了。箱子不小，保存的很好，表面有漂亮的暗纹，就连那把锁都足以被称为一件艺术品，我有点惋惜。

　　我放下手里的工具，试着摸了摸箱子，毫不意外的摸到厚厚一层灰，又轻轻敲了敲，那声响让我有些惊讶：这里面装了不少东西。

　　箱子很沉，我费了一番力气才把它扛出来。我去取了抹布和毛刷，仔细将它表面的灰尘清理干净，带着些微的颤栗和不知从何而来的激动打开了它。

　　里面堆满了皮质记事本和纸张，还有一扎捆好的信件，一把银质拆信刀放在最上面。这些可能是祖父的东西？可他从没提起过。我拿起那把拆信刀把玩一会便放了回去，合上箱子，将它抬进屋里。这会我早已忘了那些工具和花木。

　　我本打算晚上就开始翻看，可是晚餐后我忽然就犯困了，那还没过九点。反正那箱子也不会跑，我大可明早再去看。于是我去洗了个澡倒床上了，被子都没掀开。

　　我做了一个梦。梦境中我的视野里有一大块地方是黑的，像有人拿着黑色马克笔在我的梦里乱涂一气。我只能看见桌上的一套白瓷茶具，壶口和杯中都在冒着热气，桌对面坐着一个男人，十指交叠，右手在上置于膝上，再往上我就什么都看不见了。

　　可我莫名觉得他在倾听。

　　我张了张嘴，想说些什么，却发不出声音。我摸上自己脖颈与下颌之间那块皮肤，感觉有温暖的水滴落下来。

　　十六岁以后我就再也没哭过，这个梦很诡异。

　　对面人的右手食指慢慢抬起，敲了敲另一只手的指节。这个动作让我感到非常熟悉，我恍惚觉得自己认识他很多很多年了，但我印象中认识的人里没有人有这个习惯。

　　我忽然很想握住他的手。

　　如浪潮般的阳光在这一刻从窗外涌入，一切被灼人的光吞没。在我闭上眼前的一瞬间，我似乎看见了他。阳光驱走了那大片黑雾，又令我看不清他。

　　“你早已知道我的答案，Kaufmann。”

　　我在清晨醒来，一瞬间难以分清哪边才是梦境。

 

 

　　我本想先翻阅信件，临时又改变主意先拿起一本笔记本。上面写的都是英语，凭我的水准要看懂是没问题的，可字迹太过凌乱，而且这本只写了一半的笔记似乎泡过水，现在还没散架就是个奇迹。没翻几页我的手上就染了股淡淡的咸腥味，我皱皱眉把它放到一边，伸手拿另一本。这一本上记录的都是各种鸟儿的特征和习性，没什么有趣的，我把它叠在那本泡过水的笔记的上面。

　　我又翻了另外几本，又小心翼翼拈出几张夹在其中的纸张，这些笔记不全是用英语写的，也有德语和拉丁语，只是用英语在边上批注。拉丁语已经超出了我的范畴，所以我跳过了它们。其余那些我粗略翻看一下，也没什么意思，内容晦涩不明，不过是在那个时代的局限下对未知事物的错误揣测与荒谬推论罢了。这下我对这口来历不明的木箱和其中的东西的兴趣骤然减了大半，我出去拎起园艺剪刀去院子里折腾那些花木，把箱子留在客厅里。

　　作为一个门外汉，我自认为我的成果还可以。这只是一个角落，我准备分好几次把整个庭院修完。

　　晚饭随便做了点炖菜，味道意外的不错。之后我早早洗漱完毕挑了一本短篇小说集躺床上看，这对视力不好，可能会压迫神经，但是管他的，我在鬼门关前晃了几圈，我那时就下定决心以后要怎么舒服怎么来。我没看两页就感到突如其来的倦怠，于是我放下了书。

　　这天晚上我梦见了海。

　　昨夜的梦境就已经足够莫名其妙了，但好歹还是完整的。这一次就像用剪刀剪碎了许多卷电影胶卷，再将它们胡乱拼贴回来拿去放映。积雪的街道，来往的马车，翻卷的浪花，系在枯树高处枝桠上猎猎飞扬的红色丝带，燃烧的稻草人，女人的呢喃，一声接一声的呼唤。

　　最后画面定格，我看见墓碑，日暮余昏下我看不清墓碑上的字。我行走于墓园中一个个墓碑看过去，不管我凑得多近，墓碑上似乎都有一层薄纱遮着。我有些沮丧的抬头，看到了除我以外的另一个人。是个男人，一身蓝，俯身放下花束后摸摸那块墓碑，踉踉跄跄的走了，活像丢了魂。

　　醒来后我揉揉眼睛，眼角是干的。

 

 

　　天空中淅淅沥沥下着雨，天气预报说这场雨要持续三天。

　　我开始觉得小时候那种莫名的畏惧是有来由的，现在我面对这箱子里剩下的东西感到了非常久远的一种情绪，不完全是惧怕，实际上还隐隐约约有些期待，其间又夹杂着影影绰绰的不安。

　　这次我抽到一本日记。上面的日期让我忍不住挑了挑眉毛，看来这不是我祖父的东西，它存在的时间远比我想象中的还要长，经过这么长的时间保存还如此完好，大概是特别处理过。这日期让我多了几分小心，拿出梳理雏鸟羽毛的谨慎翻动它。

　　内容基本都是讲述日记主人进修时期的繁琐小事，对于里面时不时出现的Kaufmann这个姓氏我倒不觉得有什么稀奇，毕竟这个姓很寻常，况且这可是Kaufmann家的老宅，也许这本日记的主人曾和我家的某一位Kaufmann交好。写的是英语，字迹有些潦草，每一个“L”都极力扭曲，咋一看像一个扁扁的“O”。

　　可是，如果这箱都是那位Kaufmann的东西，为什么他的日记会跑进来？

　　屋子里又潮又冷，这个季节本不该这么冷。我想起这里还有点木头，足以让我点燃壁炉，之前扫除的时候我就顺手打扫过壁炉。听起来挺离谱，可这真冷得让我受不了了。

　　我曾听说过从火光中显现的预言，火焰幻化为像，诉说飘渺的未来。我不信神，尽管我的父母都是虔诚的基督徒，可我从未相信过上帝。如果真的存在不可见的神明，如果他们真的爱着世人，为何要让我遭遇那样的苦痛？

　　可是在刚刚一瞬间，我不经意的抬起头，火焰里似乎真的有闪着微光的人影，我眨眨眼就消失了。

　　我继续读那本日记，一封封好的信封忽然从纸页中滑落。我从壁炉上拿下那把从箱子里发现的拆信刀拆开它，和日记是同样潦草的字迹。

　　“物归原处。

　　致以最深的歉意。

　　你的朋友，John Wakefield。”

　　点壁炉果然还是太夸张了，现在的室温变得有点高，我用那封信扇风，暗自揣摩那两句话是什么意思，还有这位John Wakefield的身份，突然那封信从我手中滑出，好似挣脱我手掌的飞鸟，义无反顾扑入火焰中，它在火焰中翻卷化为灰烬，又像坠入深海后消散成点点微光。

　　这夜我带着些微期待入睡，却一夜无梦。

 

 

　　这场扰人的雨终于停了。

　　这几日我都睡得很好，再也没有梦境来侵扰。我得到了先前想要的清静，却又为此怅然若失。

　　我在一个阳光明媚的下午走出了大门。这段时间我一直将自己闷在老宅里，沉迷于探索它与那木箱之内的秘密，可现在我暂时不想再去碰那箱子和里面的任何东西。也许我孩童时期对地下室的畏惧就是来自于它。这听起来有些荒谬，可我越想越是觉得这很有可能。每个人还是孩子的时候对世界都有超出常人理解的敏锐感知，孩子们用最质朴纯真的方式解读世界，他们触碰到的每一核心都是成年人再也没机会接触到的。人们成长的过程中会得到更多东西，建立起更加完整的思维体系与一套所谓常识构筑的壳，借此保护自己，帮助自己更好地适应一切，社交，社会，国与世界。大人们总觉得孩子什么都不懂，其实他们懂的比谁都多。

　　那么回到那个问题上。我为何感到畏惧？

　　我经由一条小路走上离老宅不远的山坡，漫步在坡顶被暖曛春风吹得沙沙作响的草丛中。从这个地方可以看到整个小镇，祖父的老宅在小镇西面，这一带的房屋稀稀拉拉，和东面黑压压一片的密集建筑形成一种极端的对比。如今老宅只有我一个人住，许多年前，祖父尚在人世，老宅里还有许多人居住。我的父母，我的哥哥，每到夏日我的表姐妹还会到这来住上一两个月。那时候房子里总是吵吵嚷嚷的，热闹极了。

　　后来父母离婚，母亲带走了我。

　　再后来祖父去世了，父亲早在他去世的三年前死于他酗酒恶习所引发的混乱，我的兄弟远在北美。

　　我至今都想不明白祖父为什么指明要将老宅留给我。葬礼后的第三天我模模糊糊想起过很久以前和祖父的一场对话，那是我跟着母亲离开的前一天，祖父用喑哑的嗓音对我说——

　　“你会回来的，我的孩子，因为这一切本就该是你的。”

　　这是一个承诺？亦或是一个预告？

　　我回过神后发现自己已经走到了山坡的另一面。这一面的野草是凌乱的，毫无秩序，即使在阳光之下也像是笼罩着一层阴霾。野草下隐藏着许多危险的坑洞，或深或浅，我八岁那年在这里摔断过我的胳膊，因为一个探险游戏。

　　我尝试去回忆，谨慎的绕过我认为不安全的路面，慢吞吞的走了差不多半个小时，找到了小时候当作秘密基地的那个山洞。洞口对现在的我来说非常狭窄，我不得不弯下腰才能进去。我从口袋里掏出手机，将闪光灯设置成恒定，这点光亮足够我看清眼前两步路。我摸索着往前走，没走几步通道就变得宽敞了，但我还是要小心不被磕到头。很快我就走到了尽头，地上稀稀拉拉的枯枝不知是不是我小时候收集的，也有可能是后来镇子上某个热爱探险的孩子留下的。想到这里，我忍不住微笑，在岩壁上搜寻我从前刻下的字，如果我没记错，应该是“探索者Johan Kaufmann的私人基地。”

　　当我看清角落的影子后，我差点没按捺住涌到喉间的惊叫。

　　那是个人影。

　　一时我只能听到自己鼓噪的心跳，一下又一下重重捶打我的鼓膜。我试着用深呼吸稳住自己，压制住所有的紧张与惊惶，在此之间那个人影一直没动。

　　这里唯一的光源就是我的手机，而且这里只有我一个人，这个影子出现的悄无声息，就像是描边绘在壁上的。

　　我凑近一点好看清这到底是什么，影子动了。它变得近了，伸手对我摇了摇，停在空中，像贴着什么。倘若这是一面双向的玻璃，它就……就是贴着玻璃在看我。

　　“你是什么？”我用吞咽清干净嗓子，“你——”

　　它退开了，一步，又是一步，慢慢地后退。慌乱中我不知按到了哪个快捷键，咔嚓一声对着它拍了张照片。闪光灯惊到了它，一眨眼的功夫它就不见了，仿佛从未出现过。

 

 

　　我完全不记得自己是怎么回到老宅的。

　　我坐在沙发上，双手由于未知的原因震颤着。我想起那些梦，那些笔记，那本日记，一股无名怒火在我胸膛里烧了起来。这些乱七八糟的东西都是什么？那个……幽灵，鬼影，管它是什么，一定跟那些东西有关。一切一场都是从那天我找到那个箱子后开始的！我会烧了它们，连着箱子一起，烧个干干净净。

　　我看向木箱，又犹豫了。

　　也许，也许那只是个幻觉？不，若是幻觉那未免也太过真实，那种刺入骨髓的冰冷恐惧在我的双手上仍然有所残留。

　　我想起口袋里的手机，忙把它掏出来，划了好几次才解开屏锁。如果我什么都没拍到，那就证明这真的只是个幻觉，我立刻就把这箱子放回地下室。等等，一般不是说超自然生物的影像无法被捕捉到吗？如果我什么都没拍到——

　　照片非常模糊，大概是因为剧烈抖动的缘故。闪光灯照得一片惨白，而其中又有个更为明亮的身影，如创世第一天撕裂混沌的第一缕光。

　　我看了很久，屏幕暗了下去。

 

 

　　直到这里，这个故事，这趟漫长的路程才算开始。起初我认为那箱子是一切的开始，现在想来它只是一个提示，一个路标。它安静的，沉默的等待着，等着与故人相会的那一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文而且还是用手机发我的格式看起来奇奇怪怪的……  
> 今年一月一时冲动开的坑，这么严肃的东西好难填……


End file.
